The UCCC proposes three research Staff Investigators with particular focus in three strategic areas of UCCC developmentmetastasis and tumor-host microenvironment, cancer stem cell and regenerative medicine, and cancer survivorship. Each Staff Investigator will be responsible for overseeing the coordination, integration and development of research activities in their respective areas across the six Research Programs. Virginia Borges, MD, will serve in the role of Staff Investigator for metastasis and tumor-host microenvironment. She will be responsible for promoting the theme of tumor-host microenvironment interactions and how these affect tumor progression with a specific focus on metastasis across the programs, with the goal of building scientific collaborations to facilitate the development of a new Metastasis and Tumor Microenvironment (MTM) Program. Her research provides a paradigm and model of how immunologic and inflammatory cells promote metastasis, and as a practicing oncologist, she has the knowledge, experience and track record to take these findings to the clinic. Stephen Hunger, MD, will serve in the role of Staff Investigator for cancer stem cell and regenerative medicine. He will be responsible for promoting hematologic oncology research themes including transplantation and stem cell therapy across the programs, with an emphasis on building scientific collaborations to facilitate the development of a new Cancer Stem Cell Program. Dr. Hunger Is an internationally recognized leader in translational research and clinical trials related to childhood acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), with over 100 peer-reviewed publications. Jean Kutner, MD will serve in the role of Staff Investigator for cancer survivorship and palliative care. She will be responsible for promoting survivorship and palliative care research themes across the programs, with an emphasis on building scientific collaborations to facilitate the development of a new Cancer Survivorship Program in the upcoming funding period. Her research in cancer survivorship issues, including late effects and palliative care, provides the appropriate background to oversee the efforts to develop a new survivorship program within the UCCC.